Ryousama
by Sandriver
Summary: There are too many fics out there with Bakura being dominant. Now it's Ryou's turn. RyouBakura -- FINISHED
1. No more blood for Bakura

Ryou-sama Rated R for Rape/lemon, swearing, torture, chickens etc etc etc. Disclaimer: don't own them any of them. Damn. Note. There are WAY to many fics that make Bakura being the dominant. Fuck that; if only once. (Or Fuck Bakura if you have the opportunity but hey) And if I may, dedicated to the three lads in my grade, Sound-crew head, Honour student and Beast. Who are all that and a bag of chips. Thanks for the screw.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Go- Gomen nasi!" the teens quiet little voice sounded pathetic, even to himself.  
  
"Pitiful," his dark half grunted. He aimed one last kick solidly in the pit of the smaller boys stomach, making his Hikari double up in pain, coughing blood.  
  
"Gomen," whispered the small one, he hated the taste of his own blood on his tongue. This should not be happening. By every account, the hikari should be the one to hold the power.  
  
Bakura crouched cat like before the boy lying crumpled against the wall, his silver hair scattered deliriously around him. 'Stupid. Worthless. Weak. Little. Shit' he thought, being linked to anyone, in anyway was bad enough; being linked to a twenty first century teen who was as weak as Ryou acted, was insufferable. "Why the hell did you have to be my Hikari," the words fell into the smaller boy's mind like stones, "Why couldn't you be less disappointing?!"  
  
"Gomen, Bakura-sama," Ryou could only whisper as Bakura continued to hit him with hate through their mind link.  
  
The spirit narrowed his eyes dangerously, "you cant apologise your self away, nor the agony of living with you, stupid hikari," he reached out to grab a fistful of Ryou's silver hair, pulling his head a good bit off the floor, making the small one wince and shut his eyes tighter.  
  
Ryou let a single tear slide across his cheek, "What else can I say?"  
  
Bakura snarled and then hauled up sharply, making Ryou cry out as he was yanked into a sitting position, head still being pulled savagely upward.  
  
"Why the fuck are you asking me questions? It's not like you matter enough for the time of day. And," he broke off to punch Ryou agonizingly hard in the centre of his chest, making the boy start violently as all the breath left him, he gasped harshly and coughed blood again, a small stream of crimson trickling down his chin, "that was for being a cry-baby. Worthless Hikari"  
  
Ryou was struggling for air, panting with his mouth slightly open, It wasn't like he was altogether thrilled with having a yami.  
  
Bakura watched as a steady drip of blood fell on the blue and white striped tee Ryou was wearing, blood was something that his little hikari was good at, Ryou's blood was almost sweet, with a metallic tinge to it Bakura had never tasted before. He ducked his head swiftly and licked at the scarlet stream, making Ryou start with revulsion, this was the part he hated most. Ignoring the utter disgust his hikari was drowning in, Bakura proceeded to lick Ryou's blood off his chin and lips, taking his time savouring the taste, once impossible for him when they had shared the same body.  
  
Ryou braced himself, knowing through trial and error that what was coming next was both inevitable and unavoidable. Bakura closed his lips over the teens, thrusting his tongue deep into Ryou's small hot mouth to taste the last of the blood. There was nothing whatever romantic or caring or gentle about this "kiss" it was a transaction, or a theft at any rate, Bakura taking what he wanted.  
  
This was a system that Bakura had found over the few months since he had been granted his own body, Ryou would seem to pick a fight with his Yami, following him around, or talking to much, or inviting people over, then Bakura would obligingly beat the shit out of his little light, take what ever blood had been drawn, then let Ryou heal until he would get annoying again.  
  
The former tomb robber sighed and tossed Ryou to the floor again, finally standing and stretching his arms above his head, "Make sure that the Pharaoh and the other pests don't get to know of this one either Ryou, or else I will not be responsible for any harm that may befall them."  
  
Ryou nodded quietly, eyes shut tight to prevent any more tears.  
  
"Good," Bakura kicked the boy slightly, then sauntered to the door and out, "Oh, and your father phoned," Bakura called over is shoulder, "he said he'd be away for another month, a break through he said."  
  
The Spirit laughed and left Ryou to drag himself together like he always could. It was actually very courteous of Ryou's father to be conveniently located halfway around the world at any given time in the year. It would have impeded Bakura's comfort to have to deal with an annoying protective parental figure. Probably he'd end up sending him to the shadow realm, not that that would be all that bad, but hell, sending microwaves to the shadow realm got old, let alone people.  
  
Crashing on the couch, and clicking the TV on to some random anime, Bakura sat in otherwise silence, eating sugared raw Pilsbury ready-made cookie dough out of the container with a spoon.  
  
He could not figure out Ryou; the boy woul dpossitively hound him occasionally, he certainly seemed to regret it when he was getting the shit beaten out of him. Bakura didn't consider himself cruel, not without reason anyway; he liked his space, especially when a weakling like Ryou was invading it. And he wasn't sadistic unless there was a cause for those too, like Ryou's blood for example.  
  
Why the fuck was he thinking so much? He must not have added enough sugar. Pausing to frown into the half empty cookie dough container, he jumped up and fished the kilo bag of sugar out of the cabinet, pouring for a few seconds until the container was full again. Of sugar mind you.  
  
That should do it. Bakura settled on the couch again, making up his mind to confront Ryou with the reason for his suicidal hounding as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once the hall way was quiet and he could was sure he could hear Tenchi and Ryoko blaring away, Ryou rolled on to his back smirking. That was it, the last time Bakura would take his blood.  
  
He sat up fluently, yawned and stretched, then jumped up right effortlessly. Without a trace of the pain that was etched in the lines of his very being a moment ago. Now he walked with a controlled vitality to rival his Yami's, like a cat's step, certain and silent. The window was open and the curtains blowing inward in the night breeze. He lent against the sill, looking up at the rising full moon over the other rooftops. This had all been so easy for him.  
  
His Yami had over estimated Ryou's greatest attribute, his ability to adapt. He was in pain, so his thresh hold for pain grew, he wasn't strong enough, and so he gained muscle. All it had taken was these last few months to adapt to this abuse. All it had taken was for Ryou to act the part that Bakura wanted to see. It hadn't even been really hard, Ryou knew what Bakura expected to see, and wanted to hear. Both of which were easy enough, get hit like a rag doll and apologize for the world being round pretty much summed it up.  
  
He smiled and looked up at the moon. Planning, Calculating, knowing. Bakura would have a sugar high in about twenty minuets, he would then phone Malik up and he would come over and they would shoot pigeons, melt things, drink weird combinations of various forms of alcohol, skim milk, lemon peel, and grape juice, fight, watch TV, and generally create havoc for Ryou to clean up after Bakura had kicked Malik out, and once the sugar crash hit him and he went to bed.  
  
It had only taken a few months to know this stupid underestimating Yami inside out. Ryou prided himself on his powers of observation, remembrance and empathy. Smirking once more to the moon, he started preparing his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"God damnit," Bakura muttered his last curse at Malik as he slammed the door on the Egyptians retreating form. He yawned, wide open, like a kitten would, and then started towards his room (currently he was sleeping in Ryou's fathers king sized mountain of comforters and duvets, but that's not really important) With his mind only one the fact that Malik had said something about Ryou being an innocent, and therefore dangerous. Bakura was suddenly stopped in the hallway by a sound that gave him a urge to throttle something.  
  
Ryou, that pathetic little kid, was crying.  
  
Bakura could hear it plainly from the hall. Oh, the brat was dead.  
  
With a snarl, he wrenched open the door and stalked up to the figure curled on the bed, crying pitifully.  
  
"Ryou you-" Bakura stopped short suddenly as the most surprising thing in 5000 years of life occurred.  
  
Ryou's hand darted out and snatched the front of Bakura's shirt with an ease that the older had never seen. Then, with all his surprising strength, Ryou hauled Bakura over him, throwing him down onto the bed and pouncing on top of him in an instant.  
  
"Bakura.." Hissed Ryou dangerously, playfully, his nose almost touching the spirits, the young one's tone causing tomb robber struggling beneath him to freeze, "you made a big mistake when you beat me enough for me to get accustomed to it. Now we'll see how you fair."  
  
These innocent eyes were glinting slits of savage enjoyment as the sultry syllables tumbling from those abused lips made Bakura feel weak.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura finally found his tongue and remembered how to use it, "get the fuck off me Hikari."  
  
Ryou smiled, settling more comfortably over his captured yami, "not right now Bakura not yet, it's not about what you want tonight."  
  
Those words froze the blood in Bakura's veins, he couldn't talk his hikari off him, and squirm and struggle as he would, Ryou wasn't moving. The spirit blinked, feeling uncertainty for the first time in 5 millennia. Then his little Hikari did something that Bakura's mind could hardly take.  
  
He kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well that was fun. *Smirk* Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading, this is the first fic I've posted, so be nice. *Grins up brightly at readers* Review? The next chappie will be coming out right soon, I'm editing it now. 


	2. Ryou, and tight black leather

Ryou-sama  
  
Rated R for Rape/lemon, swearing, torture, chickens etc etc etc.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them any of them. If I did I wouldn't have to write this stuff.  
  
Note. There are WAY to many fics that make Bakura being the dominant. Fuck that; if only once. (Or Fuck Bakura if you have the opportunity but hey)  
  
To Dan Nathan and Matt. May you always be my muses.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura was so shocked, his jaw slackened enough for Ryou's tongue to dart inside his mouth and ravish him harshly, and harsher then Malik was. Then it clicked for him, Ryou had forced himself to be strong all for this night, so that meant.  
  
His train of thought was broken when Ryou's hips ground into his, the boys surprising arousal causing his to stir. He was also starting to feel dizzy from lack of air, But there was no way in hell that this weak little hikari would get away with being dominant, even for this.  
  
Ryou moaned lightly as his Yami began battling with him, trying furiously to force the hikairi out, but the teen just smirked and bit Bakura's lip hard enough to draw blood, sucking and lapping at the new taste.  
  
The former Tomb robber felt that this was something like a nightmare, His weak, submissive Hikari was proving right here how strong and dominant he really was. Feather light touches moving up and down his limbs, slowly pushing his arms above his head. Ryou finally drew back a little, gasping for air and looking alarmingly like his yami at the moment.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou cooed softly, making the spirit beneath him shudder, "I can see why you'd take my blood, yours is nice."  
  
"You. Why you little SHIT! You fucking planned this!" Bakura glared at his little Hikari, smirking away, with a trace of blood on his lips.  
  
"Quick, aren't you. Bakura, you have no idea, no idea at all how fucking hot you are do you, especially when you try to hurt me, especially when you're in pain. Just because you can't see who I am, doesn't mean that I can't take advantage of that. It was all a game my stupid, weak, submissive little Bakura." Ryou's voice was like a knife, cutting away Bakura's strength, his confidence.  
  
Forever disgracing himself, Bakura shuddered and then shut his eyes and turned his head away, not consciously aware of any thing but only of his desire to be anywhere else but here. He was dimly aware of something soft tying his arms above his head, of Ryou's weight disappearing, and of soft rags tying his ankles to the foot board. He didn't care though, it couldn't get worse.  
  
"Bakura," The singsong voice made him flinch, "open your eyes."  
  
Before the bed stood Ryou, dressed in tight black leather pants, no shirt, a black choker and black leather belts around his upper arms. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and his bangs hung rebelliously in his eyes, shading them even darker. He smirked as he saw his Yami's reaction, halfway between shock and passion, "You can only be sadistic and cruel when you have a reason right? Well, I don't." Bakura's eyes dropped to the object held easily in Ryou's right hand, a slight edge or terror overtaking him, "Now lets play," Ryou brought the dagger to his mouth and licked the silver blade with a quick flick of his tongue.  
  
Things could always get worse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou crawled predatorily up his Yami, the blade of the knife held in his teeth, leather pants giving an occasional savoury creak that Bakura was finding very hard to ignore.  
  
"You.Little.Shit." growled Bakura, "I will get you for this. And it will hurt."  
  
Ryou took the knife out of his mouth and grinned down wolfishly, one knee on either side of Bakura's chest, back arched slightly, one hand on either side of the pale, furious face below him. Slowly, Ryou reached down and clamed Bakura's lips with a near gentleness that surprised the spirit, just a tiny, chaste nibble on his lower lip.  
  
Then with an abrupt, hungry motion Ryou deepened the kiss to an almost bruising force, sucking at the tiny bite mark the innocent had left earlier until it bled again.  
  
Bakura could barely understand the sensations crashing into him, His Hikari's lips and tongue and the soft rags tied around his wrists and ankles and the sheets on the bed beneath him all seemed to overwhelm him until he came back to the feeling of Ryou's warm cheek ghosting over his cool until he could feel the warm breath in his ear, sending Goosebumps reeling over his body.  
  
He flicked his tongue around the shell of the Yami's ear, whispering, "I hope so Bakura."  
  
Innocent. Little. Ryou.  
  
(AN/ LOVE ME!!! I was going to end the chapter here.)  
  
The hikari sat back, straddling Bakura's hips, firm leather bound ass teasing over the Yami's now evident arousal, causing him to moan helplessly. Smirking, Ryou traced the point of the dagger across the Spirits neck, then down his chest, reaching the hem of the sleeveless blue striped shirt and lingering there, making the former tomb robber groan and shift his hips up to gain more contact, some friction, anything.  
  
Ryou smirked again and ground his hips down again, meeting Bakura, and making him toss his head back and moan with a hot desire that his little Hikari smirked at. Whispering sweet taunts to his yami, he slipped the blade of the knife under Bakura's shirt and slit it up to the neck, making it linger at the Yami's throat, then along his shoulders.  
  
"Arch up," Ryou commanded softy, and Bakura obeyed, moaning at the feeling of his hikari's hands roaming over chest and back as he pulled the remains of Bakura's shirt out from under him. The boy pressed his chest into Bakura's hard abs and a hot, bubblegum pink tongue flicked over one pale nipple, then bit down hard, the combined pleasure and pain forcing Bakura to keep his back arched, letting Ryou suck and nibble at one nipple then the other until both were thoroughly hardened and sore, the pale, surprisingly strong hands of his hikari roaming deliciously over his trembling back.  
  
Ryou then sat up, pushing the trembling Yami back onto the covers, loving the pained expression on Bakura's face, the only sounds in the world were his harsh pant's and moans, "Anything to say yet?" He traced his hand lightly over Bakura's lips, then across his chest and down one side, watching Goosebumps ripple across the toned chest.  
  
"Ryou," panted Bakura, the stopped and groaned as Ryou pushed both his palms up his chest, then dragging his nails back down, going dangerously low, lingering around the top of his jeans, making Bakura snarl and toss his head back again.  
  
"I'm your Sama now," Ryou whispered almost savagely, "You will address me as such." He petted Bakura's abdomen with impossible feather light touches that made the yami remember the gentle hikari from before.  
  
"Ryou-sama," he gasped, "oh Ra.stop."  
  
The Light one snickered, "Really, you want me to stop?" he scooched back slightly, stadleing the yami's thighs, then ran his fingers lightly over Bakura's navel, tracing the lines of the dark one's abs, then over the front of his too tight pants.  
  
"Stop teasing me," Bakura somehow managed to force the words out.  
  
Ryou cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I'm I really bothering you that much?" He slipped his hand down the front of Bakura's pants to stroke his aroused shaft.  
  
Bakura gasped, throwing his head back and letting out an audible growl, arching up again and trying to thrust his hips into his hikari's hand.  
  
Ryou smirked down at his Yami, twisting beneath him and helplessly tied down, He shifted slightly and slipped the blade of the dagger under the jeans and cut down to his ankle in one motion, cutting and then tugging the offending garment (1) away from Bakuras long willowy legs. Then cutting off his boxers in the same way.  
  
The Innocent then grinned sadistically at his Yami, looking hungrily at the very toned very naked body beneath him, leaning forwards, he propped his hands on either side of Bakura's face. Looking dead into to his eyes, he arched his back and pressed his delicately defined chest against the trembling plane of the Spirits torso.  
  
"So what can I do for you love?" he whispered, every movement his lips made them brush against Bakura's mouth, breathing the words into him and making him shudder and strain his arms against their bonds, the suggestions behind those simple words making him feel feral with want.  
  
Nothing in his existence had ever felt like this.  
  
~*~*~ I have WAY to much fun writing fanfiction. Chapter three is going to get bloody though, just to let you know. *smile innocently* Review please!  
  
(1) Any garment Bakura wears is an offence to observation of natural beauty. Or in Layman terms, He is too sexy for ANY item of clothing. The closest thing to being worthy of that bishonen would be TIGHT black leather. Ie. Ryou's outfit. 


	3. Bakura's confession

WARNING!! (This is right up front so if you miss it, get your eyes checked out ok? Or at least refrain from driving.) This chapter contains FAR TOO MUCH LEMON!!! And more sap then I intended. *waps forehead* So read at your own risk and shove younger siblings (or anyone really) out the door.  
  
I managed some how to procrastinate for too long on this one. Gomen nasi!!!!! *bows several times* thank you to those who kept faith with me!!!! (even though you had little reason to..... *sweatdrop*) I dedicate this chapter to you guys!!!! And also (just cuz there's more then enough smut to spread around) also to Emi-chan and her mysterious boyfriend (even though he'll hate me for it.) And to Ahmien (who wont). And to Red Rose tea (brewed to a fine dark maroon over the course of an hour!!! Holy caffeine. With tonnes of sugar and milk!!! Moo.) And to my playlist. (and to pink fairy!! ^_^;;;; sorry for dragging you in again!)  
  
Also, I was too impatient to post this before my beta-reader could get an edited copy to me! so any spelling or grammatical errors are mine and mine alone.  
  
DISCLAMER: we'll know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh! when we see Bakura and Malik making out for an entire episode ok? It's not mine!! ~*~*~  
  
With his wrists tied above his head and his arms stretched back, Bakura was acutely aware of the skin on his sides and chest, were his Hikaris fine boned hand was teasing over him so lightly that it felt almost like he wasn't there at all.  
  
Ryou was speaking to him now, hissing word of vengeance Bakura couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. Feather light touches again, tickling the insides of his wrists, down his arms and sides, making the Goosebumps return, spreading fast down his skin. This was not enough; Bakura needed more, more of his hikaris touch, more of his words and more of his attention.  
  
"Ryou," he groaned, "Ryousama!" He couldn't stand this, these light touches and the hard, strong body pressed above him, whispering and smirking and completely in control. "More, p-please!"  
  
The utter desperation welled up inside him burst at this admission, and Ryou felt it and grinned at the truth in the yami's words.  
  
/Got you now mother-fucker/ he thought viciously.  
  
He only smirked at his yami, then sensually slid his body down, kissing and nipping at random points on Bakura's pale, sweat soaked skin. Feeling it tremble beneath his touch. Savouring the tastes of his yami, wishing so much that he could please Bakura as much as Bakura pleased him.  
  
Bakura tossed his head back when he felt Ryou's cool breath over his painfully erect cock, then screamed when he was suddenly swallowed whole, without prequel or warning. Overwhelmed, Bakura could only groan and strain his arms at the ropes around his wrists as the tip of Ryou's nose brushed his abdomen.  
  
Ryou smirked, fighting off his gag reflexes by pure force of will as he became accustomed to having his Yami's hot length in his mouth. Bakura moaned and panted savagely, completely focused on the pleasures his sweet little hikari gave him. His mouth was so small! So hot and wet and..... powerful, Oh gods, almost like......  
  
The thought was cut off once again when Ryou hummed against his erection and a impossibly talented tongue began teasing his length as Ryou slowly worked Bakura's cock, moving his head away, slowly taking the pleasure away bit by savoury bit, leaving the yami shuddering with pleasure.  
  
/How the fuck dose he know?!/ Was the last conscious thought that broke the surface of his rapidly zoning-out mind. This was so delicious. Ryou should tie him to the headboard more often.  
  
When Ryou had finally made his way up to the head, painfully hard and flushed, he licked it teasingly, take each drop of pre cum as it appeared, slowly savouring the yami and firmly holding Bakura's hips down, forcing the spirit to rely solely on his little Hikari. Driving him crazy with submission before he engulfed the entire length again, sucking and swallowing rhythmically, making Bakura scream and strain his arms when Ryou stopped again, frozen. Slowly Bakura felt himself released from that sweet hot wet mouth and thought he would happily die right now. Again.....  
  
"Tell me want you want uke, tell me exactly what you need, and then tell me what you'll do for it," Ryou's voice was steely, making Bakura shudder from the breath ghosting over his wet cock.  
  
"Let me cum," groaned Bakura, and then shrieked as Ryou gently bit the very tip of his erection.  
  
"Then beg me for it," Ryou ground each word out past his closed teeth.  
  
Bakura groaned and fought hard to stay conscious, "p-please Ryou sama," he shuddered, then gave a low keen when Ryou abruptly released him.  
  
"More," Ryou's voice was suddenly hot beside his ear, one pale hand stoking the taught abdomen, lower and lower, "what will you give for my touch?"  
  
"Anything," Bakura gasped instantly, "anything for you, everything."  
  
Fine boned fingers gently began to brush Bakura's straining length, "would you give your shadow power?"  
  
"Yesssss," the word became a hiss when Ryou's hand gently stoked him once.  
  
"Would you give up Malik?"  
  
"For you," gasped the yami, arching into his hikaris hand.  
  
Ryou played along, lightly wrapping is hand over Bakuras cock, barely touching him as he stroked, "would you give your kindness to me, your respect?" the words were soft in Bakuras ear,  
  
"Hikari....." Bakura choked on a sob as Ryou's hand stroked his length viciously, his hot breath still against his ear, "I promise."  
  
"Why?" Ryous hand stoked him again, firmly, then ruthlessly, making Bakura shudder and keen again, needing the hikaris touch like air, "because I can do this to you?"  
  
"Because your not weak," Bakura ground out the answer with difficulty, arching into his hikaris hand.  
  
"Would you give yourself to me then?" Ryou whispered, his hand speeding up, sliding fluently along Bakura's length as his tongue darted out to lap at the sweat on Bakuras neck, then up to his ear again.  
  
"Take me," was all Bakura could gasp, unsure how he could even speak.  
  
"Would you give yourself to me anytime I want?" Ryou's breath was soft and burning hot in his ear, his hand moved unpredictably, driving Bakura crazy.  
  
"H-hai," Bakura shuddered and a bead of sweat rolled over his ribs, tickling his over sensitive skin.  
  
Ryou's breath was suddenly quiet in Bakura's ear, hissing softly, "would you force Malik to give himself to me?" the Hikari's pale hand moved to ruthless regularity, Bakura instinctively bucking his hips to meet Ryou's hand.  
  
"I can't," He gave a strangled half sob and then cried out in frustration when Ryou suddenly stopped.  
  
"Can't? Even for both of us?" Ryou sounded amused, his normally cute voice overlaid with the most sardonic tone Bakura had ever heard in his life.  
  
Bakura twisted and squirmed, trying to force his hips into Ryou's still closed hand, "I can't promise that Ryousama," he was almost pleading, and could only sobbed again as Ryou released him and scooted away slightly, no body contact, no warmth, no release. Bakura was alone.  
  
"Pity," Ryou's voice was light again, speaking to Bakura from a foot or so away on the bed, head cocked at and angle and propped on one hand, "I want him, and you are the one he wants," Ryou reached out and toyed idling with one of Bakura's hard nipples, he leant forwards again and then hissed in his ear again, making Bakura positively writhe, "You sure you don't want to promise me?"  
  
"No, Ryousama..... I..... can't..... please......" he was panting so hard but still felt like he was suffocating, something was stinging hard at the corners of his eyes, something vaguely familiar.  
  
"Give me Malik, Bakura," his tone was suddenly hard like a stone, pinching Backura's nipple hard enough that it hurt, even for a masochist. Ryou was dangerous when denied.  
  
"All right," Bakura finally sobbed, "I promise Malik! Now lemme go, stop hurting me!" a tear rolled across his damp temple.  
  
Ryou froze.  
  
Then he slowly released the spirit and moved to straddle Bakura's abdomen again. "You promise me all that? Just for my touch? For your release?"  
  
Bakura sobbed in frustration, squirming under his Hikari, "Well what the fuck can I do? There's no options here –AH!" He cried out sharply hand tossed his head back and snarled as Ryou bit down hard on the centre of his sweaty collarbone, lapping at the sweat around Bakura's neck.  
  
Ryou paused, then swung one leg over Bakura, sliding off the bed and standing on the floor his face shadowed and the spiky ponytail of hair at the nape of his neck damp with his own sweat. Ignoring his Yami's snarl after the loss of contact, he slowly worked the leather pants off, making sure Bakura watched, made sure he saw that Ryou was beautiful too. The light one then retrieved the knife from where it had been embedded in the wall, and paused to allow Bakura to flinch when he saw the weapon. He cut the rags from Bakura's ankles, and then knelt between Bakura's knees, pinning his thighs to the bed sheet.  
  
"Do you want me Bakura?"  
  
"Always. Always wanted you; Always loved how you tasted." Bakura gasped around the pain in his throat.  
  
Ryou gave a harsh bark of laughter, ya right.  
  
He shifted and forced Bakura to wrap his legs around Ryou's slim back. Producing a new tube of lube from some inexplicable hiding place, Ryou carefully coated three fingers and carefully worked the first one inside Bakura, then slowly the second and the third one, all the time working his cock and forcing the Yami to relax. Bakura was alternatively snarling and moaning. He'd never been taken, not since ancient Egypt.  
  
Ryou hesitated, then sharply pushed himself in, grinding his hips forwards viciously. Bakura shrieked with pain and yanked harder on the bindings around his wrist. Just as Bakura was growing accustomed to the pain Ryou withdrew, almost entirely, before impaling Bakura again, his pace grew faster as he felt the tight heat of his Yami almost overwhelming his own self discipline. He thrust himself hard into the Darker one savouring the sweat rolling off his own back and neck, his soft silver hard damp with it, savouring how Bakura was so beautiful and so helpless, savouring all the pain that he was stealing back.  
  
Then suddenly stopped, not daring to even move or pant or let himself look at his Yami.  
  
Bakura thudded to earth to find ryou still hard inside him and smirking, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He snarled with rage. "First you trick me, then tie me up and tease me, now your fuckin raping me and you wont even finish?!?!" Bakura had never before felt so frustrated and pissed off.  
  
Ryou gave a skeleton of a chuckle. "Now you know how I've felt all the time you used me, all the time Malik used me." He met Bakura's eyes and was radiating anger. Ryou took Bakura's cock in both hands and worked him slowly, staring so hard into the man's eyes neither could look away.  
  
"Ryousama......" Bakura groaned, had never in his life wanted anything more then Ryou right now.  
  
"You're the one who's guilty right now. This isn't half of what I could do to you and it's less then what you did to me." Ryou could feel Bakura's heart beat thudding through his body, hard hot blood rushing too fast through this spirit.  
  
"I don't CARE!" Bakura finally shrieked, "just stop teasing me!" He pushed his head back, arching his spine and making Ryou shudder involuntarily with the motion, "Finish it gaddamnit!!!"  
  
Ryou shuddered again, Bakura was making him want to fuck him so much harder. He wanted to ask Bbakura is it was Rryou he wanted or just the release, but Bakura arched his spine deeper and Ryou was forced to push harder into his yami in order to stay sane.  
  
Finally giving up all control, Ryou snarled and slammed into Bakura brutally, knowing he was hurting him and liking it. Bakura was almost entirely arching from Ryou's lap now, being fucked into hard. Ryou fisted his yami's cock and only after a few strokes, Bakura screamed with release and ryou, overcome with the sight, feel and smell of the orgasm, he screamed once and then lost himself after one last thrust.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura looked incredibly out of it, and all Ryou could do was slide out of his yami once he had recovered a normal breathing and heart rate and then step out of the bed. He stood shuddering with cold and looking down at the spirit. What have I done?  
  
Bakura's wrists were bloody, despite the soft rags Ryou had used, he was drowned in sweat, and had been raped. Sort of?  
  
Ryou would have well continued on this depressing train of thought had Bakura not moaned softly and rolled over a bit. The Hikari watched, his head slowly tilting to one side as he watched Bakura shift to become comfortable. He made an almost pout when he tugged at his wrists, and Ryou blinked and started. He took the knife and carefully cut away all of the cloth bindings, his eyes flicking between Bakura's soft smile and his wrists.  
  
After he was finished, he stood back and indulged in watching Bakura stretch his luxuriously long and naked body. Ryou move a bit closer to reach out to brush the hair out of Bakura face when the yami suddenly moved. Faster then Ryou could think about reacting, Bakura had reached out, dark eyes glinting and narrow, and pulled Ryou in to his arms, hauling his Hikari onto the bed and drawing him close in a heartbeat.  
  
While pinning a still shocked Ryou to his chest, Bakura felt for the folded up blanket on the side of the bed and pulled it over them.  
  
"B-akura....." Ryou was re-reduced to stuttering. Without this pent up rage that had been accumulating since Bakura and then Malik had started using his body, he was exactly the same as before.  
  
"Ryousama," bakura smirked as him, pressing the now squirming boy closer, "you are going to pay dearly for that."  
  
"Well you deserved it," ryou snapped, he was apparently still edgy when pressed.  
  
"Maybe," bakura shrugged, the muscles in his chest rippling against Ryou's, "and now I don't at any rate."  
  
"just let me go."  
  
Bakura looked at him, surprised, "this has been a really weird roll reversal. But your worse as a yami."  
  
Ryou coloured, pushing himself away from Bakura, he was still strong, at least. "Don't care anymore. Let me go!"  
  
"No," Bakura growled and used all his strength and crushed Ryou back to him, "you think you can get away from me now your crazy."  
  
"Well apparently I am," Ryou hissed, wishing Bakura wasn't quite so damn hot when he was being assertive.  
  
"No," Bakura nuzzled Ryou's still-damp hair, "just mine. Know I know why I didn't love you before." He added sleepily.  
  
Ryou was quite still. And stayed that way until Bakura's breathing was deep and regular.  
  
That had been just about the only gentle thing Bakura had ever done to Ryou in either lifetime. Still shivering from cold and insecurity, Ryou grabbed a pair of boxers and stepped into them, then got his towel and towelled himself off properly. He glanced back at the bed, where Bakura slept with his arm looking empty and his face holding a little frown, and the little he could see of his chest comforting and solid.  
  
Ya right.  
  
Ryou walked out into the hall, and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~ (You would have killed me badly if I left it there right? Ya I thought so.)  
  
He was woken from his log-like-sleep sometime a great deal later by the door being angrily thrown open and stamping feet across the floor of his fathers bedroom. Deep within his warm cocoon of duvets and pillows and sheets, Ryou cringed and hurriedly tried to remember why he was sleeping in here. His train of thought was cut off by someone ripping back the sheets and knocking the pillows away. Shivering suddenly, Ryou blinked up into the steely brown eyes of his Yami.  
  
Right.  
  
Flashes of last night's vengeance fluttered in his mind. Wow Bakura's gonna kill me.  
  
"You little idiot," bakura, dressed only in a pair of boxers, took Ryou's shoulders and shook him, glaring.  
  
"I-I'm sorr--" ryou started but was cut off.  
  
"BAKA!!! Why the hell did you run away last night!?" Bakura was flashing with rage.  
  
Ryou was having a sense of deja-vu and shuddered, "prolong my life?" he hazarded.  
  
"Fool," bakura growled, he took Ryou's chin roughly in one hand and pulled his face up to look at him dead in the eye, "for one thing, you dieing means I die. For another, I wouldn't kill you. And for a third, it was the last thing on my mind!"  
  
Ryou blinked.  
  
Bakura's grip on his chin tightened, "do you know, I figured that you were just a watered down version of me before I was a tomb robber and became a Yami, but now I know that you're an entirely different person; I wouldn't have raped someone like that." He let his other hand snake behind Ryou's neck and pull out the ponytail, letting the soft silver hair fall back into their original wild course down Ryou's back. He tunnled his fingers into the fine hair at the back of Ryou's head and took a good grip, releasing his chin.  
  
Ryou winced, hardly noticing his hair, "Bakura I'm--"  
  
"I would have just raped someone if I wanted them, I'd done it before, and if I was pissed at someone, I'd just kill them. Done that before too, lots of times," he traced his finger across the base of Ryou's neck, "easily. But I didn't think I wanted to fuck a watered version of my innocent self, and I certainly couldn't kill him," he gently wrapped his hand around Ryou's neck, resting there, "but then you, with your careful deliberate planning and watching and deliberate waiting and leather and calculated cruelty and god know what else comes along and changes everything," his hand tightened, feeling ryou's heart beat rushing and his hard breathing. "Then you just scamper off? Leave me to wake up sore and sticky and cold? What's wrong with you!?!" his hand tightened again.  
  
"what else could I do?!" ryou cried, he was being forced to tilt his head further and further up, partly because Bakura's was pulling at his hair and partly because his neck was loosening elbow room.  
  
"You could have stayed with me," said Bakura furiously, "what the hell do you think I pulled you in for?! Murder?!"  
  
"Could happen," squeaked Ryou, trying to comprehend this all. He was still sleepy and sore and wearing boxers and cold and kneeling on the edge of his fathers bed while his yami pulled his hair and gripped his throat and was yelling at him.  
  
"No it couldn't happen Ryou-sama."  
  
Ryou blinked, played that statement back in his mind, and then blinked again.  
  
Bakura gave a brief smile, slowly releasing Ryou's neck, and running his fingers gently through silver soft hair. "I told you," he said softly, "I didn't think I wanted you like that, but I wasn't sure, so I tried to make you stronger and angry so you could keep the others away, I never thought that when I kissed you all those times for your blood that you'd realize I wanted more, I didn't want you to know that your blood was an excuse."  
  
Ryou tried to say something but couldn't, he sat still, absorbing the implications with his lips parted, and his brown eyes wide.  
  
Bakura smiled a little wider, a real smile, surprisingly sweet, "baka," he said gently.  
  
Astonished wide brown eyes blinked up into narrower actually gentle ones. Bakura slid his fingers through Ryou's hair, finally permitting himself to love someone, he leaned in close and kissed his hikari.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, still so close to him.  
  
Ryou blinked, his eyes filling. Then he impulsively kissed Bakura back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and slanting his mouth over his yami's. Bakura hungrily responded, hands fisting again in silver hair as bakura's tongue fought with Ryou's for dominance as the kiss grew fiercer.  
  
When they broke away, neither thought at all about letting the other go, so it was fairly natural for Bakura so slide into bed with Ryou, pulling the sheets up to their necks.  
  
"You're messed up," Ryou giggled quietly into Bakura's neck, "only you could fall in love with someone after they practically raped you."  
  
Bakura hugged his little hikari close again, finally having something to fill his arms and keep him warm and safe, he nuzzled Ryou's hair and breathed in the scent of Ryou's shampoo; delicious. "And only you could love me back after all the shit I put you through."  
  
Ryou just smiled sleepily against Bakura's chest, feeling warm and protected, "ya well," he looked up at Bakura, a tiny flicker of worry crossing his eyes, "you mean it right?"  
  
Bakura, who had killed countless people in both his lives, who had mercilessly raped and tortured anyone who had struck his fancy, who had been held as a slave for the pharaoh, and who had robbed Egypt of it's greatest treasure ever looked down at a small, silver haired, brown eyed, beautiful sixteen year old boy, and knew he never wanted anything else in the world, even if he lived another five thousand years. God willing, he'd spend it with his Hikari.  
  
"Yes, I mean it," he whispered, and smiled just softly at Ryou, "I love you, baka Ryou-sama, as long as you do, even though I did promise you Malik, man, I wonder how he's gonna take that."  
  
"Poorly I imagine," Ryou giggled again. Then fell asleep, wrapped up warm in Bakura's arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
FIRSTLY!!!! (or... well, lastly really.) 1. I have never written something so UNBELEVABLY SAPY IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE!!!!!!!! *dies* 2. Forgive me! But downplay this last scene is you want to read my other stories, I pair both of our sweet little baku-chans with other people and the sequel (while might not come out) is biased on the idea that Malik did get hauled in. (oh gods.) 3. And lastly, thank you for reading!! ^0^ I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. If you liked this please review and read my others stories, I hope you'll like those too. ^__^  
  
Gull: stop sucking up and write Pink Cupid Circling, idiot.  
  
Sand: XP who says I'm sucking up! And ya ya, writing lemon for PCC. Waa waa waa.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
